Synchronisation (Film)
Als Synchronisation oder Synchronisierung bezeichnet man in der Filmproduktion das Herstellen eines zeitlichen Gleichlaufs zwischen Bild und Ton. Wird in der Postproduktion die sprachliche Ebene des Soundtracks nachbearbeitet, also eine nachträgliche Aufnahme von Dialogfragmenten oder aller Dialoge angefertigt und anschließend der Text mit dem Bild wieder in Übereinstimmung gebracht, so bezeichnet man diesen Prozess als Automatic Dialogue Recording (ADR) oder Sprachsynchron.Jörg Udo Lensing: "Sound-Design, Sound-Montage, Soundtrack-Komposition: über die Gestaung von Filmton"; S. 142; Fachverlag Schiele & Schön GmbH, Berlin; 2009, 2. Auflage; ISBN 978-3-7949-0793-9. Die häufigste Bedeutung von Filmsynchronisation im alltäglichen Sprachgebrauch ist das nachträgliche Ersetzen aller Sprechparts durch Dialoge in eine andere Sprache, welche auf die Mundbewegungen und Gestiken der Originalschauspieler abgestimmt sind. Es entsteht eine Synchronfassung, die für einen anderen Sprachraum zugänglich gemacht wurde. In Deutschland werden nahezu alle fremdsprachigen Filme synchronisiert. In vielen anderen Ländern werden dagegen Untertitel oder Voice-over bevorzugt. Geschichte Ursprünge Die nachträgliche Synchronisation fremdsprachiger Filme war in den ersten Jahren des Tonfilms aus technischen Gründen noch nicht möglich. Sollten Tonfilme im fremdsprachigen Ausland verbreitet werden, mussten Filmabschnitte oder der ganze Film zusätzlich in der jeweiligen Sprache gedreht werden. Manche Filme wurden doppelt gedreht, wie beispielsweise der österreichische Film aus dem Jahr 1933, Leise flehen meine Lieder, der ein Jahr später in englischer Fassung und unter dem Titel Unfinished Symphony mit leicht veränderter Besetzung neu produziert wurde. Andere Filme wurden gleich bei ihrer Produktion mit verschiedenen Darstellern gedreht, die die Szenen in einem Setting nacheinander spielten, wie beispielsweise der deutsche Hans Albers-Film „F.P.1 antwortet nicht“ (1932), der von Regisseur Karl Hartl mit unterschiedlichen Hauptdarstellern in deutscher und französischer Sprache gedreht wurde. Nach 1945 In der Zeit nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg öffnete sich der deutschsprachige Filmmarkt zunehmend ausländischen Filmwerken. Um die in der Bevölkerung durchschnittlich nur rudimentär ausgeprägten Fremdsprachenkenntnisse auszugleichen und den Markt besser zu erschließen, wurden innerhalb kurzer Zeit mehrere Synchronstudios gegründet. Die bekanntesten befanden sich in Berlin, München, Hamburg und Remagen. Um ein möglichst großes Publikum im deutschsprachigen Raum anzusprechen, wurden die Filme häufig nicht nur übersetzt, sondern auch "inhaltlich angepasst" (d. h. zensiert). Grund der Zensur waren in der Regel keine behördlichen Auflagen, sondern der Wunsch der beteiligten Unternehmen nach Profitmaximierung durch Anpassung an den vermeintlichen Publikumsgeschmack.vgl. Peter Mühlbauer: Zensynchronisation, Telepolis, 16. Juli 2009, unter heise.de. Technische Grundlagen und Entwicklung Lichtton mini|Filmbild mit Lichttonspur Zu Beginn der Tonfilmära löste das neu entwickelte Lichttonverfahren den Nadelton (Ton von Schallplatten) ab. Bei der nachträglichen Tonnachbearbeitung wurde eine sogenannte Tonspur zwischen den Einzelbildern und den Perforationslöchern unmittelbar auf dem Filmstreifen fotografisch aufgebracht und ermöglichte somit eine synchrone Bild-/Tonpräsentation. Die direkte Bearbeitung des Filmmaterials bedeutete allerdings auch die Nicht-Trennbarkeit von Bestandteilen gemischter Tonspuren, weil der Ton nur als „Mix“ aufgenommen werden konnte. Daher mussten ganze Einstellungen im Studio neu nachvertont werden. Bereits Mitte der 1920er Jahre entwickelte der deutsche Erfinder Carl Robert Blum Apparaturen, welche zuerst Bild und Musik (sog. „Musik-Chronometer“)hfbk-hamburg.de [http://swiki.hfbk-hamburg.de:8888/medienphilosophie/3 Programmvorschau für den 15. Januar 2003: Berlin 1927 – Symphonie einer Großstadt] und später Bild und Ton (sog. „Rhythmographie“) synchron zusammensetzen sollten.www.objectif-cinema.com: [http://www.objectif-cinema.com/spip.php?article4590&artsuite=1 Zur Synchrongeschichte in Deutschland bis 1970] von Norbert Aping Im Auftrag der Deutschen Universal wurden die Filme Kapitän der Garde und Im Westen nichts Neues mithilfe Blums neuen Patents synchronisiert, dabei wurden die Dialoge von Laufbändern vorgelesen, welche die Sprechgeschwindigkeit vorgaben. Allerdings dauerte es noch knappe zwei Jahre, bis die Technik der Tonmisch- und Schnittverfahren genügend ausgereift war, um sich als Produktionsmethode zu etablieren. In Deutschland wandte man für die Nachsynchronisation vorwiegend die Rhythmographie an und setzte diese sogar teilweise noch nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg ein. Magnetband mini|Drahtaufzeichnungsgerät Die wichtigste Erfindung für die Nachvertonung war das Magnetband, das Mitte der 1930er Jahre von der deutschen Firma BASF weiterentwickelt wurde. Dieses bestand zu Anfang aus magnetisierbaren Drähten (von den damit arbeitenden Technikern scherzhaft „Schnürsenkel“ genannt), und nach der Entwicklung von flexiblerem Trägermaterial entwickelten sich die Drähte dann zu den so genannten Tonbändern. In den 1940er Jahren hatte sich diese Technik gegen den rauschanfälligen Lichtton durchgesetzt.deutsche-synchronsprecher.de: [http://www.deutsche-synchronsprecher.de/deutsch.htm Synchronisation in Deutschland] von Peter Hoffmann; abgerufen am 1. Juli 2011. Anfänglich waren auch auf diesen Tonbändern die Dialoge, die Geräusche und die Musik zusammengemischt, für die Synchronisation musste der gesamte Filmton für einen fremdsprachigen Film neu aufgenommen werden. Die „Stereo“-Aufnahme bedeutete keine Zerlegung der einzelnen Tonquellen, der Ton befand sich dabei nur auf einem zweikanaligen Band und diente so der Klangoptimierung, die zu einer besseren Raumauflösung („Ortbarkeit“) führte. Bekannte Beispiele dafür sind die Filme Westwärts zieht der Wind (Paint Your Wagon, 1969) und Toll trieben es die alten Römer (A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, 1966), deren deutsche Synchronfassung auch auf der DVD-Veröffentlichung nur im Mono-Ton verfügbar ist –– im Gegensatz zum Stereo-Ton des englischen Originals. Bei Prestigefilmen hingegen achtete man meistens schon bei der Abmischung von Musik und Geräuschen in Stereo auf eine separate Dialogspur, damit diese im Ausland auch separat ersetzt werden konnte, wie beispielsweise bei Ben Hur aus dem Jahre 1959. Nach der Entwicklung von Mehrspurrekordern wurden Dialoge, Geräusche und Musik getrennt auf einzelnen Spuren aufgezeichnet und zum fertigen Filmton abgemischt. In der internationalen Distribution von Filmen wird dann auf den zur Verfügung gestellten Bändern nur die originale Dialogspur ersetzt durch den im Studio aufgezeichneten landessprachlichen Dialog. Andere Spuren werden mitgeliefert und zur Herstellung des „Mix“ übernommen, welches man bis heute als Internationale Tonspur oder „IT-Band“ (engl.: international track) bezeichnet. Seit den 1980er Jahren hat sich der technische Begriff Automatic Dialogue Recording (ADR) für das Nachsynchronisieren eines Films verbreitet, egal ob es sich um den Ersatz schlechter Originaltonaufnahmen oder um das Übersetzen in eine andere Sprache handelt. Für die Aufnahmen wurden die Dialogszenen des Films in mehrere Sekunden lange Sequenzen, sog. Takes, unterteilt und zu Endlosschleife zusammengeklebt. Die Synchronsprecher konnten ihren Text so oft zu den Loops einsprechen, bis der Dialog synchron zum Bild war.Lexikon der Filmbegriffe: [http://www.bender-verlag.de/lexikon/lexikon.php?begriff=ADR ADR] abgerufen am 27. Juni 2011. Digitale Technik mini|250px|Digitales Mischpult Auch nach Einzug der elektronisch gesteuerten Videotechnik Mitte der 1990er Jahre, die Tonbandaufnahmen allmählich durch digitale Medienspeicher ersetzte, behielt man die Schleifentechnik bei. Das digitale Tonaufnahmeverfahren hat den Arbeitsprozess vereinfacht und beschleunigt, so dass mittlerweile fast doppelt so viele „Takes“ pro Tag bearbeitet werden (früher 120 bis 170, heutzutage zwischen 200 und 250). In den meisten Fällen kann auch die nachträgliche Tonmischung entfallen, da auf den vollcomputerisierten Mischpulten bereits große Archive mit unterschiedlichsten Geräuschen und entsprechenden Klangeffekten abgespeichert sind.Thomas Bräutigam: Stars und ihre Stimmen – Lexikon der Synchronsprecher (2009) S. 38–39. Arbeitsschritte bei der Herstellung einer Synchronfassung Vorarbeit Neben der Originalfassung wird vom Filmproduzenten zusätzlich eine internationale Tonfassung (IT, oder englisch M&E für „Music & Effects“) eines Films hergestellt, die alle Tonelemente mit Ausnahme von Sprache enthält. Entsprechende Stellen im Original müssen bei diesem Vorgang mit Atmo und Geräuschen aufgefüllt werden, so dass keine originale Sprache (auch im Hintergrund) mehr hörbar ist. Bei hochbudgetierten Filmproduktion werden manchmal auch einzelne originalsprachliche Bildanteile (Hinweisschilder, abgefilmte fiktive Texte etc.) im Bild in die Zielsprache übersetzt. Bei Spielfilmen wird mittlerweile zumeist auch ein sogenannter Optional-Track mit beigelegt, der Teile der Original-Sprachvertonung beinhaltet, die dramaturgisch opportun erscheinen. So besteht bei der Synchronisation die Möglichkeit, bestimmte Dialoganteile wahlweise zu synchronisieren, oder aber im Original zu belassen. Dies bietet sich besonders an, wenn Drittsprachen mit ins Spiel kommen, beispielsweise wenn Teile der Handlung in einem fremden Land stattfinden, und die Protagonisten selbst die dortige Sprache nicht verstehen. Auftraggeber wie Filmverleiher oder Fernsehsender kaufen dann einen Film mit der dazu gehörigen IT-Fassung vom Filmproduzenten. Dann holen sie sich normalerweise Angebote von verschiedenen Synchronfirmen mittels einer Ausschreibung ein. Meist ist nicht nur der günstige Kostenfaktor relevant, oft wird auch aufgrund der vorgeschlagenen Besetzung entschieden, insbesondere bei namhaften Schauspielern wird heutzutage mehr Wert auf Kontinuität gelegt, so dass sogenannte Stammsprecher eingesetzt werden. Übersetzung in die Zielsprache Zu Beginn der Synchronisation wird ein Rohübersetzer, der meist extern arbeitet, beauftragt, die Originaldialoge sinngetreu in die Landessprache zu übertragen. Dies kommt einer literarischen Übersetzung gleich, jedoch enthält sie ergänzend ausführliche Anmerkungen zu Fachterminologie, Wortspielen, Redewendungen und Anspielungen auf kulturelle oder historische Ereignisse, denn „die fertige Rohübersetzung liefert die inhaltliche Basis für den Synchronautor“. Dessen Aufgabe ist es, alle Textpassagen als Dialoge so anzulegen, dass sie mit Länge der Sprechphasen, den Lippenbewegungen und den Mimiken der Darsteller zusammenpassen. Der Dialogbuchautor hat nicht nur auf die Lippensynchronität zu achten, sondern gleichzeitig zu entscheiden, wie landestypische Eigenheiten der anderen Kultur dem Zielpublikum verständlich zu machen sind. Im fertigen Dialogbuch sind alle Textpassagen in kurze Sprechphasen eingeteilt mit jeweiligen Anmerkungen, ob die sprechende Person im Bild zu sehen ist oder nicht. Diese drei bis zehn Sekunden lange Kurzabschnitte, sog. Takes, werden später im Studio von der Cutterin nummeriert und für die Aufnahmen so vorbereitet, dass sie immer wieder abspielbar sind.Sabine Pahlke: "Handbuch Synchronisation" (2009), S. 40–42. In Frankreich und Spanien beispielsweise liegt die Verantwortung der gesamten Übersetzung oft in einer Hand, das heißt die Rohübersetzung und das Dialogbuch werden zusammen erstellt. In Deutschland hingegen wird ein Rohübersetzer meist als freier Mitarbeiter extern beauftragt, um diese anzufertigen. Dagegen ist es hier wiederum häufig üblich, dass der Synchronautor zugleich auch als Synchronregisseur verantwortlich für die Sprachaufnahmen ist, zumindest große Erfahrung in diesem Tätigkeitsfeld hat.Guido Marc Pruys: Die Rhetorik der Filmsynchronisation – Wie ausländische Spielfilme in Deutschland zensiert, verändert und gesehen werden (1997) S. 85–86. Disposition Die Planung des Ablaufs der Synchronisation unterliegt dem Aufnahmeleiter. Anhand der nummerierten Takes ermittelt er den Umfang jedes einzelnen Sprechers in sogenannten „Auszügen“ und disponiert den zeitlichen Ablauf der Sprachaufnahmen, die somit in der Regel nicht chronologisch aufgenommen werden. Um dies besonders wirtschaftlich gestalten zu können, werden heutzutage bei vielen Kinofilmen die einzelnen Rollen separat aufgenommen, welches in der Branche als X-en bezeichnet wird. Nur an sogenannten Mengentagen werden viele Sprecher, meist auch unerfahrene, gleichzeitig disponiert, wenn Hintergrundgeräusche von vielen Menschen (Masse/Mensch) benötigt werden. Aufnahmeleiter und Regisseur legen üblicherweise gemeinsam die Besetzung der Synchronschauspieler fest, manchmal wird ein Probesprechen veranstaltet, um den Kunden mehrere Vorschläge unterbreiten zu können.Sabine Pahlke: Handbuch Synchronisation (2009), S. 42–43. Während der Sprachaufnahmen überprüft der Aufnahmeleiter die laufenden Arbeiten und die Einhaltung des Zeitplans. Sprachaufnahmen Der Dialogregisseur trägt die Verantwortung für die Qualität der Synchronfassung. Im Vorfeld bereitet er die Synchronschauspieler auf ihre jeweilige Rolle vor, die im Gegensatz zu Filmarbeiten den Text noch nicht kennen und aufgrund angestiegener Schutzmaßnahmen vor Schwarzkopien meist auch nicht mit dem Film vertraut sind (vgl. Interview mit Nana Spier zu den Arbeiten an „Drei Engel für Charlie“). Bei den Aufnahmen werden die einzelnen Dialogsequenzen take by take vom Synchronsprecher direkt eingesprochen, somit muss er sich den Text nur satzweise rasch einprägen. Im schallgedämpften Aufnahmeraum sieht sich der Synchronschauspieler den einzusprechenden Filmausschnitt im Original an und spricht daraufhin den Text laut Dialogbuch in ein Mikrofon so oft ein, bis die Aufnahme möglichst lippensynchron und geräuschfrei (=sauber) ist. Die erste Prämisse wird von der Cutterin kontrolliert, die auch im Atelier dabeisitzt; für die zweite Gewährleistung ist der Tonmeister zuständig, welcher an der Seite des Synchronregisseurs in der Regiebox arbeitet.Sabine Pahlke: Handbuch Synchronisation (2009), S. 43–48. Tonmischung Letzter Schritt der Synchronisation ist die Tonmischung. Das deutsche Sprachband wird mit dem IT-Band (engl. international track) zusammengeführt, welches alle Geräusche und Musikeinspielungen des Originalfilms mit Ausnahme der Dialoge enthält. Bei Neu- oder Erstsynchronisationen älterer Filme ist ein solches Band meist schlechter Qualität oder gar nicht vorhanden, dann müssen sämtliche Atmos und Geräusche (engl. Foleys) nachproduziert werden. Heutige digitale Aufnahmesysteme bieten die Möglichkeit zur Anlage umfangreicher Tonarchive, auf die umstandslos zugegriffen werden kann, so dass nachträgliche Geräuschaufnahmen zunehmend entfallen. Thomas Bräutigam: Stars und ihre Stimmen – Lexikon der Synchronsprecher (2009) S. 39. Stimmenbesetzung Feststimmen Verschiedene ausländische Schauspieler hatten/haben eine deutsche Standardstimme, so zum Beispiel Georg Thomalla für Jack Lemmon und Peter Sellers, Siegmar Schneider für James Stewart, Margot Leonard für Marilyn Monroe und Brigitte Bardot, Arnold Marquis für John Wayne, Friedrich Schütter für Lorne Greene (Bonanza), Gert Günther Hoffmann für Sean Connery, Paul Newman, Rock Hudson, Lex Barker und William Shatner, Thomas Danneberg für Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Dan Aykroyd und John Cleese, Christian Brückner für Robert De Niro oder Manfred Lehmann für Bruce Willis und Gérard Depardieu. Es wird angestrebt, diese Synchronsprecher stets gleich zu besetzen, um den Wiedererkennungswert auch im deutschen Kino zu gewährleisten. Die Gründe für die Nichtbesetzung der Standardstimme können sehr unterschiedlich sein: * Wenn ein Sprecher durch ein laufendes Projekt aktuell verhindert ist, wertet die Filmproduktionsfirma die Umbesetzung einer Standardstimme geringer, als den durch verzögerten Filmstart entstehenden Zinsverlust (längere Amortisationszeit der Produktionskosten). Dieser Faktor betrifft vor allem teure Großproduktionen mit global synchronisierten Startterminen. * Die Filmschaffenden (Regisseur, Produzenten, Originalschauspieler etc.) entscheiden sich aus künstlerischen Gründen gegen die Standardstimme. Dies war unter anderem bei der Synchronisation von Fluch der Karibik der Fall, als man entschied, Johnny Depp nicht wie üblich von David Nathan, sondern von Marcus Off synchronisieren zu lassen, um der „tuntigen“ Diktion des Originals näherzukommen. * Im Film treten zwei Schauspieler auf, deren Synchronstimme bei anderen Filmen vom gleichen Sprecher ist. Beispiele hierzu sind: The Watcher mit James Spader und Keanu Reeves (Standard-Synchronstimme: Benjamin Völz), Mission to Mars mit Tim Robbins und Gary Sinise (Standard-Synchronstimme: Tobias Meister) oder Public Enemies mit Johnny Depp und Christian Bale (Standardsynchronstimme: David Nathan). Bei der jeweils zuerst genannten Person im Film wurde die Standard-Stimme beibehalten, der andere Darsteller erhielt eine Ersatzstimme. * Der Synchronsprecher fordert für die Synchronisation eine Gage, die die Produktionsfirma oder das Synchronstudio nicht bezahlen möchten. Ein Beispiel hierzu ist der Film Akte X – Jenseits der Wahrheit. Hier forderte der Synchronsprecher Benjamin Völz eine zu hohe Gage, weshalb hier David Duchovny von Johannes Berenz gesprochen wird. * Der Synchronsprecher ist verstorben. So gibt es zum Beispiel für die Synchronisation von Sean Connery seit dem Tod von Gert Günther Hoffmann keine Feststimme mehr. Nachvertonung nicht fremdsprachiger Produktionen Eine Nachsynchronisation wird bei nichtfremdsprachigen Filmen zumeist notwendig, wenn der Originalton aus technischen Gründen nicht zu gebrauchen ist. So hat man bei Aussenaufnahmen häufig starken Verkehrslärm auf der Aufnahme, was nicht nur bei historischen Filmen sehr störend sein kann. Auch punktuelle Geräusche wie starkes Dielenknarren können einzelne Sätze unverständlich machen. Gelegentlich besteht ein Regisseur auch aus künstlerischen Gründen auf einer teilweisen Nachsynchronisation, beispielsweise bei Fehlbetonungen oder missglückter emotionaler Stimmhaltung. In der Tonnachbearbeitung sprechen die eingesetzten Schauspieler ihre Rollen in der Regel jeweils selbst. Es kann jedoch vorkommen, dass ein anderer Schauspieler für die Nachvertonung eingesetzt wird, so wie es dem deutschen Schauspieler Raimund Harmstorf bei der Bearbeitung zum ZDF-Vierteiler „Der Seewolf“ (1971) ergangen ist, als er von Kurt E. Ludwig als Sprecher ersetzt wurde oder Uschi Glas, die als „Indianerin“ mit bayerischem Zungenschlag in dem Karl-May-Film „Winnetou und das Halbblut Apanatschi“ (1966) nicht durchgegangen wäre und deren Stimme durch die von Marion Hartmann ersetzt wurde. Da Werner Herzog die Stimme von Klaus Kinski bei zwei gemeinsamen Projekten nicht passend fand, ließ er ihn bei Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes (1972) von Gerd Martienzen und bei Cobra Verde (1987) von Fred Maire synchronisieren. Übersetzung fremdsprachiger Filme In erster Linie versteht man unter Synchronisation die lippensynchrone Nachvertonung eines ausländischen Films in eine andere Sprache durch Synchronsprecher. In Deutschland und Österreich werden nahezu alle fremdsprachigen Filme und Serien synchronisiert. Interpretation und Fehlerquellen Für die Filmsynchronisation treffen im Prinzip alle Aspekte zu, die auch für die literarische Übersetzung ein Problem darstellen. Hierzu zählen insbesondere die sogenannte Doppelte Bindung, also der Konflikt zwischen dem Sprachgebrauch des Originals und dem der Zielgruppe, sowie die Subjektivität des Übersetzenden. Wortspiele, Konnotationen und kulturelle Kontexte wie zum Beispiel Prominente, die nur im Herkunftsland des Filmes bekannt sind, kommen hinzu und werden durch das zeitliche und rhythmische Korsett verschärft. Die Synchronisation stellt also in jedem Fall eine Interpretation dar. Außerdem bedeutet eine Überarbeitung, gleich ob Synchronisation oder Untertitelung, immer auch eine neue mögliche Fehlerquelle; es können sich so Flüchtigkeitsfehler oder Übersetzungsfehler einschleichen; so zum Beispiel die typischen „falschen Freunde“ wie „Silikon“ statt korrekt „Silizium“ für das englische silicon oder der Begriff „geniality“ wird mit „Genialität“ statt korrekt mit „Freundlichkeit“ übersetzt. Auch spezifische englische Bezeichnungen für Begriffe oder Sachgegenstände werden häufig falsch synchronisiert, so wird beispielsweise ein chemisches Element „Sodium“ erschaffen, das im Deutschen gar nicht existiert, anstatt die korrekte Übersetzung „Natrium“ zu verwenden. Wenn die Synchronisationen ohne ein Original-Drehbuchskript vollzogen werden und die Akustik als Referenz herangezogen wird, kann das Missverständnisse und Doppeldeutigkeiten fördern. Beispielsweise wird etwa statt suns „Sonnen“, sons „Söhne“ verstanden. Weiterhin sind in manchen Synchronfassungen erhebliche qualitative Mängel festzustellen, die nicht nur sinnverfälschend sind, sondern auf manche Zuschauer lächerlich wirken.vgl. Peter Mühlbauer: Verwanzte Synchronisation, Telepolis, 7. September 2000, unter heise.de. Ferner kann die Synchronisation Anglizismen fördern. Solche Fehler sind mehr oder weniger in jedem synchronisierten Film zu finden. Konkrete Beispiele hierfür sind: * Blade Runner: „Mach mir davon eine feste Kopie“. Das englische Hardcopy bedeutet aber Papier-Ausdruck. * Jagd auf Roter Oktober: Der Kapitän führt ein waghalsiges Manöver durch, bei dem sich das U-Boot neigt oder es zu einem Zusammenstoß kommen könnte. Damit sich die Mannschaft hierauf vorbereitet, gibt er den Befehl: „Sound collision!“ Die deutsche Übersetzung hier wäre sinngemäß „Warnsignal für Kollision!“ Tatsächlich wurde übersetzt: „Geräusch vorausnehmen!“, was unlogisch erscheint. * Bei Austin Powers kommt es zu einem kurzen Dialog, der im Original „Sex?“ – „Yes, please!“ lautet. Hier wird mit der Doppeldeutigkeit des Wortes sex in der englischen Sprache gespielt, das sowohl Geschlecht als auch Geschlechtsverkehr bedeuten kann. Der Gefragte interpretiert hier die Frage nach dem Geschlecht als Aufforderung zum Sex und möchte dieser nachkommen. In der deutschen Fassung lautet der Dialog „Geschlecht?“ – „Ja, bitte!“, wobei das Wortspiel mit der Doppeldeutigkeit im Englischen, auch wegen der zeitlichen Einschränkungen, die bei einer Synchronisation eingehalten werden müssen, verloren geht. Einige Beispiele von Übersetzungsproblemen finden sich auch in dem Film Eins, zwei, drei von Billy Wilder. Der Film handelt von einem Manager und Mitarbeitern der Coca-Cola-Filiale im damaligen West-Berlin und spielt in einigen Dialogen mit den Unterschieden zwischen der deutschen und englischen Sprache. Durch die deutsche Synchronisation entstehen allerdings einige Unstimmigkeiten: * Nachdem die Tochter des Coca-Cola-Chefs McNamara schwanger geworden ist, fällt dem deutschen Arzt im Original das englische Wort pregnant nicht ein („Schwanger … you know … such a Dummkopf I am!“). In der deutschen Übersetzung konnte man schlecht darstellen, dass ein Arzt nicht weiß, was „schwanger“ bedeutet. So behalf man sich damit, dass ihm die Situation peinlich ist und er sich mit Umschreibungen zu helfen versucht („In Erwartung … Sie wissen schon … ach Gott, wie unangenehm!“). McNamaras kleine Tochter sagt daraufhin in der deutschen Synchronisation wörtlich aus dem englischen Original übersetzt: „Scarlett wird Junge bekommen!“ („Scarlett’s going to have puppies!“). Nun spricht Mrs McNamara das Wort „schwanger“ aus, der Arzt ist erleichtert und singt zu der Melodie des Walkürenritts beim Hinausgehen statt „Schwanger is pregnant, schwanger is pregnant!“ in der deutschen Fassung „Schwanger ist prächtig, schwanger ist prächtig!“, da „pregnant“ und „prächtig“ phonetisch sehr ähnlich klingen. * Im englischen Original begrüßt Schlemmer seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten aus der SS mit „Herr Oberleutnant“. In der deutschen Synchronisation wurde daraus „Herr Obersturmführer“, da es in der SS den Rang Oberleutnant nicht gab und das beim deutschen Publikum, anders als beim amerikanischen, als bekannt vorausgesetzt wurde. Anschließend sagt McNamara zu Schlemmer: „You are back in the SS! ‚S‘maller ‚S‘alary!“ (Wörtlich: „Sie sind zurück in der SS! Geringeres Gehalt!“) In der deutschen Fassung löste man das mit „Sie sind zurückversetzt in die HJ! H''onorar ''J''ekürzt“. * Ein weiteres Beispiel ist die Szene mit den Vertragsverhandlungen zwischen den sowjetischen Kommissaren und McNamara, als dieser in der Originalfassung ''„royalties“ (Lizenzgebühren) einfordert. Das sich daraus ergebende Wortspiel ist im Deutschen natürlich nicht gegeben, weshalb die Übersetzung dann „fürstliche Dividende“ lautet. In Übereinstimmung mit dem Original entgegnet der Kommissar auch in der Synchronfassung, man habe in der Sowjetunion keinen Adel mehr, seit man den Zaren liquidiert hat. * Unübersetzbar bleibt ein komisches Missverständnis beim Auftritt des Juweliers. Dieser kündigt sich mit dem Ausruf „Schmuck!“ an. Ohne ihn und seine Waren gesehen zu haben, fühlt sich McNamara als „Schmock“ beschimpft. In der deutschen Fassung bleibt unklar, warum er so unwirsch reagiert. Zeitgeist und Zensur Synchronisation und Filmschnitt wurden wiederholt bewusst eingesetzt, um Inhalte zu verfälschen, teilweise zu zensieren und dem jeweiligen Zeitgeist anzupassen. In der ersten deutschsprachigen, stark gekürzten Fassung des Films Casablanca (1942) verwandelten sich die Nazis in schnöde Ganoven. Alle Szenen mit Major Strasser und anderen Nazis wurden herausgeschnitten. Victor László wurde zu Victor Larsen, einem norwegischen Atomphysiker, der die rätselhaften Delta-Strahlen entdeckt hat. Die Umsatzchancen auf dem deutschen Markt wurden so erhöht. Erst 1975 wurde der wiederhergestellte Film mit neuer Übersetzung und ungeschnitten wiederveröffentlicht. Auch bei dem Hitchcock-Film Notorious (1946) wurde der ganze Film sinnentfremdet übersetzt und unter dem Titel Weißes Gift und einer Rauschgiftgeschichte in die deutschen Kinos gebracht. Erneut wollte man, so kurz nach dem Krieg, dem deutschen Publikum keinen Film mit Nazis präsentieren. Erst 1969 kam er mit dem Titel „Berüchtigt“ in einer korrekten Übersetzung in Deutschland ins Fernsehen, allerdings immer noch nicht komplett. Verschiedene Szenen, die auf die IG Farben anspielen, fehlten immer noch. In dem Film Stirb langsam mit Bruce Willis sind im englischen Original die Terroristen ein Trupp von Europäern, vor allem Deutsche; in der deutschen Synchronisation erkennt man nur noch den italienischen Ganoven an seinem Akzent, da ja alle deutsch reden. Das führt vor allem deshalb zu Verwirrungen, weil die Terroristen teils ihre Pläne vor den versammelten Geiseln diskutieren. Im Original tun sie das auf Deutsch, deshalb verstehen es die Geiseln nicht. In der deutschen Synchronfassung funktioniert das natürlich nicht. Ebenso verhält es sich bei Der dritte Mann, bei dem der Protagonist die deutsch sprechende Bevölkerung im zerstörten Wien nicht versteht, in der Synchronisation aber selbst deutsch spricht. Ähnliche Probleme tauchen in vielen Filmen auf, die im Zweiten Weltkrieg spielen, beispielsweise in der Schlussepisode der Serie Band of Brothers. Hier hält ein deutscher General nach der Kapitulation auf Deutsch eine letzte Ansprache an seine Soldaten, die zeitgleich von einem Amerikaner ins Englische übersetzt wird. In der deutschen Synchronfassung versteht man den Originaltext natürlich, weshalb besagter Amerikaner nur stark sinnentstellende Kommentare zur Rede abgibt. Noch schwieriger war die deutsche Synchronisation in Der Gute Hirte. In der deutschen Version des Films gibt eine Dolmetscherin beim Gespräch eines ehemaligen SS-Majors mit einem US-Geheimdienstler ergänzende Kommentare, so als ob sie im Vorfeld bereits mit dem Major gesprochen hätte. Während John Wayne als Big Jim McLain im Original für das Komitee für unamerikanische Umtriebe Kommunisten verfolgt, jagt er in der deutschsprachigen Synchronfassung einen Marihuanaschmugglerring. Dank der zunehmenden Verbreitung von DVD und Blu-ray Discs können heute Liebhaber der Originalfassung und Synchronisationsbefürworter gleichermaßen bedient werden, da die meisten ausländischen Filme sowohl den Originalton als auch die deutsche und weitere fremdsprachige Synchronisationen enthalten und oft zusätzlich beim fremdsprachigen Ton auch eine Untertitelung anbieten. Synchronisation weltweit Bei Film und Fernsehen haben sich in den verschiedenen Sprachregionen unterschiedliche Gewohnheiten herausgebildet. Grundsätzlich werden Programme für Kinder synchronisiert. Europa mini|300px| [[Datei:Muster (rot-blaue Balken).png|20px| Länder die gelegentlich auch Synchronfassungen in eigener Sprache anfertigen, hauptsächlich jedoch Synchronfassungen anderer Länder verwenden, da ihre Sprachen sich nur gering von der anderen unterscheiden und vom Publikum ohne Probleme verstanden wird. (Belgien und Slowakei)]] Auf dem deutschen, italienischen und französischen Kino- und Fernsehmarkt hat sich die flächendeckende Synchronisation nahezu aller internationalen Produktionen durchgesetzt. Filme und Serien mit Untertitelung werden in diesen Ländern allenfalls noch bei sogenannten „Art-House“-Filmen, das heißt Filmen mit gehobenem künstlerischem Anspruch, akzeptiert. Es gibt jedoch auch Kinos, die auch Hollywood-Blockbuster in OmU-Fassungen zeigen. Die Handhabung in der DDR war im Wesentlichen mit der in Westdeutschland identisch. Die Synchronisation wurde von staatlichen Filmstudios und auch von Filmhochschulen verwirklicht. Für einige internationale Filme liegen heute zwei verschiedene deutschsprachige Synchronisationen vor, beispielsweise für die Filmreihe der Olsenbande oder für die ungarische Zeichentrickserie Adolar, was Gelegenheit zu Qualitätsvergleichen gab. In Österreich verwendet man fast ausschließlich die Synchronfassungen aus Deutschland. Aufgrund der gemeinsamen Sprache und der Tatsache, dass zeitweise selbst österreichische Sprecher in der deutschen Synchronfassung mitsprechen, verzichtet man in Österreich größtenteils auf eigene Synchronfassungen. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. Den Disney-Film Arielle, die Meerjungfrau gab es letzten Endes gar zweimal auf österreichischem Deutsch. Als der Film 1998 neu erschienen ist, gab es eine spezielle Kinofassung auf Wienerisch wo Ursula die Meerhexe von Jazz Gitti synchronisiert wurde. Diese Fassung war nie als VHS-Kassette oder DVD erhältlich und hat mit der eigentlichen österreichischen Fassung, die auf DVD erschienen ist, gar nichts zu tun. Für Filme, die im Fernsehen gezeigt oder als DVD veröffentlicht werden, gibt es jedoch, wenn aber nur sehr selten, auch eigene österreichische Synchronfassungen, was sich aber hauptsächlich auf Kinderfilme oder Disney-Filme beschränkt. So gibt es eigene österreichische Synchronfassungen verschiedener Kinder- und Zeichentrickfilme, wie zum Beispiel Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, Shrek 2 – Der tollkühne Held kehrt zurück, Cars oder Oben, wobei hier nur einige Charaktere auf Österreichisch synchronisiert wurden und die restlichen Charaktere aus der deutschen Fassung übernommen wurden. Eine vollständig auf Österreichisch synchronisierte Fassung gibt es von Ein Schweinchen namens Babe und dessen Fortsetzung Schweinchen Babe in der großen Stadt. Da der ORF früher auch Filme synchronisierte, gibt es weitere österreichische Fassungen von Eine Probe für den Mörder, Framed, Serpico und Die Dornenvögel sowie von Fernsehserien wie The Munsters und Rumpole of the Bailey. Diese Synchronfassungen stammen aus den 1960er bis 1990er Jahren. In den städtischen Kinos der deutschsprachigen Schweiz wurden lange Zeit alle Filme in der Originalfassung mit deutschen und meist auch französischen Untertiteln gezeigt. Da die Filme oft in mehreren Kinosälen einer Stadt programmiert sind, wurde in der Regel auch die deutsche Synchronfassung gezeigt. Seit einigen Jahren geht der Trend jedoch immer stärker zu Vorführungen ausschließlich synchronisierter Filmfassungen. Leo Baumgartner von Warner Schweiz sieht einen Grund für diese Tendenz im jüngeren Publikum mit MigrationshintergrundDas Ende der Originalfassungen im Tagesanzeiger vom 19. November 2012.. In Fernsehkanälen des Schweizer Fernsehens sind Synchronfassungen in der Sprache des jeweiligen Landesteils üblich. Die meisten fremdsprachigen Filme und Serien werden jedoch mit Zweikanalton angeboten, bei dem zwischen Original- und Synchronfassung gewählt werden kann. In den meisten Ländern Europas mit geringer Einwohnerzahl war eine Synchronisation anfänglich kaum rentabel, da der nationale Fernsehmarkt bzw. die Abonnentenzahl zu klein war. Die Bevölkerung dieser Länder lehnt meist auch mit großer Mehrheit Synchronisationen ab. Beispielsweise sind in Skandinavien und den Niederlanden 90 bis 95 Prozent der Bevölkerung gegen eine Synchronisation von Filmen.Eurobarometer 243 Europeans and their Languages, 2006 (online als [[PDF]-Datei]). Deshalb wird – mit Ausnahme weniger Kindersendungen – grundsätzlich das Original mit Untertiteln ausgestrahlt. Ausnahmen hiervon bilden Ungarn, Tschechien und die Slowakei, wobei die Slowakei nur von Zeit zu Zeit eigene Synchronfassungen erstellt, das gilt dann vor allem für Zeichentrick-, Walt-Disney- sowie Fantasy-Filme wie Harry Potter oder Herr der Ringe. Fernsehserien und übliche Spielfilme werden – wenn vorhanden – auf Tschechisch gezeigt, da sich Tschechen und Slowaken problemlos verstehen und sich eine eigene Synchronfassung in den meisten Fällen nicht auszahlt. Hier hat sich die Synchronisation im Fernsehen weitgehend durchgesetzt, wenn auch mit bescheideneren Mitteln. Das gilt auch für viele Kinofilme. Ungarische Synchronisationen haben, aufgrund ihrer besonders langen Tradition, ein sehr hohes Niveau und eine sehr gute Qualität. Zwischen 1998 und 2006 wurden jedoch, aus Kostengründen, viele Filme im Kino lediglich mit Untertiteln gezeigt (jene Filme waren bei späteren TV-Ausstrahlungen jedoch ungarisch vertont). Seit 2006 werden die Filme jedoch auch im Kino alle wieder synchronisiert gezeigt. Dies liegt nicht zuletzt an dem Einzug der Digitaltechnik und den damit fallenden Verbreitungskosten für Tonkopien. Auch stieß untertiteltes Kino in breiten Massen der Bevölkerung auf starke Ablehnung, was zuvor zu einer Abnahme der Besucherzahlen geführt hatte. In Nordeuropa sowie in den Niederlanden, Großbritannien, Belgien und Portugal werden fremdsprachige Produktionen grundsätzlich mit Untertiteln ausgestrahlt. Programme für Kinder, die noch nicht lesen können, werden jedoch auch hier in der Regel in einer synchronisierten Fassung angeboten. Da Belgien mehrsprachig ist, werden hier Filme auf Französisch und Niederländisch gezeigt. Das Angebot auf Französisch ist ähnlich groß wie das der deutschen Synchronisation, wo so gut wie alle Filme und Fernsehserien synchronisiert sind. Niederländische Fassungen gibt es in den meisten Fällen nur für kinder- bzw. jugendbezogene Filme. Daneben gibt es aber auch einige Walt-Disney-Filme und Harry-Potter-Filme in Flämisch, das auch belgisches Niederländisch genannt wird. Diese Synchronfassungen unterscheiden sich meist nur durch verschiedene Synchronsprecher und unterschiedliche Betonung, wobei der Text fast Wort für Wort aus der niederländischen Fassung übernommen wird. Im bulgarischen Fernsehen werden viele Sendungen in einer bulgarischen Synchronfassung gezeigt, allerdings werden auch viele Sendungen aus Kostengründen mit Untertiteln ausgestrahlt. In Griechenland werden nur Kinderfilme und -serien synchronisiert, Untertitel sind weit verbreitet. In der Türkei wird häufig und sorgfältig in dem an den staatlichen Filmhochschulen gelehrten und im Fernsehen gesprochenen Dialekt synchronisiert, der mit einer Hochsprache vergleichbar ist, von den meisten Türken jedoch in dieser reinen Form nicht gesprochen wird, weshalb solche Filme auf den Zuschauer einen ordentlichen, etwas höher gestellten, aber auch gekünstelten Eindruck machen. In Russland und Polen sowie in Lettland und Litauen wird teilweise auch heute noch eine Synchronverdolmetschung über den Originalsoundtrack gelegt (Voice-over), der im Hintergrund noch hörbar ist. Die Tendenz ist aber stark abnehmend. Neue Filme insbesondere BluRay-Produktionen, warten mit einer professionellen Synchronisation auf. Von den spanischsprachigen Ländern ist die Synchronisation nur in Spanien Standard; in den meisten spanischsprachigen Ländern Lateinamerikas bevorzugt man bei Kinofilmen die Originalfassungen mit Untertiteln (ausgenommen Kinderfilme). Im Fernsehen werden jedoch alle Filme, Serien und Dokumentationen mit spanischer Synchronisation ausgestrahlt, meist in der auch für Spanien vorgesehenen Fassung („neutrales Spanisch“). Ostblock vor der Wende Das Urheberrecht wurde im Ostblock anders gehandhabt. Von den Filmverwertern wurden in der Regel keine Masterbänder mit getrennten Tonspuren vom Rechteinhaber erworben, sondern einfache Kino-Gebrauchskopien importiert und mit bescheidenen Mitteln möglichst billig an den nationalen Markt adaptiert. Es wurden einige wenige oder sogar nur ein einziger Synchronsprecher eingesetzt, und die Tonspur wurde zusätzlich zur leiser gemachter Originaltonspur ausgestrahlt. Zwischendurch wurde auch nicht synchronisiert, sondern einfach in der dritten Person erzählend bzw. kommentierend übersetzt. Dies, die oft unbeteiligt wirkenden Sprechstimmen und die Vermischung mit der originalen Tonspur sind äußerst gewöhnungsbedürftig und stellen ein Relikt dar. In der DDR war im Gegensatz zum restlichen Ostblock immer eine komplette Synchronisation üblich. Eine billige Synchronisation, wie zum Beispiel mit Einsprecher, Untertiteln und dergleichen, war dort genauso unüblich wie in der BRD. Nordamerika In den USA und Kanada sind Synchronfassungen äußerst selten, weil nahezu sämtliche Produktionen in der englischen Sprache vorliegen und fremdsprachige mit Untertiteln gezeigt werden. Im französischsprachigen Québec hingegen strahlen die Fernsehstationen nahezu alle Sendungen in der französischen Synchronfassung aus, teilweise wird vor Ort synchronisiert, teilweise die in Frankreich erstellte Tonspur übernommen. Lateinamerika Von allen spanischsprachigen Ländern weltweit ist die Synchronisation nur in Spanien Standard; in Lateinamerika bevorzugt man bei Kinofilmen die Originalfassungen mit Untertiteln (ausgenommen Kinderfilme). Im Fernsehen werden jedoch oft Filme, Serien und Dokumentationen mit spanischer Synchronisation ausgestrahlt, in „Neutralem Spanisch“ (meist mit mexikanischem Akzent). In Brasilien werden wegen der hohen Analphabetenrate Fernsehproduktionen grundsätzlich synchronisiert. Asien In Indien sind Synchronfassungen häufig anzutreffen. Aufgrund der Sprachvielfalt auf dem indischen Subkontinent werden auch nationale Produktionen nachsynchronisiert, weil es im Land viele Sprachen gibt, die in anderen Landesteilen nicht verstanden werden (unter anderem Hindi, Malayalam, Tamil und Telugu). In Nepal werden die indischen Produktionen stets in Hindi, englischsprachige Filme zum besseren Verständnis immer mit englischen Untertiteln, gezeigt. In Japan und auch in der Volksrepublik China werden internationale Film- und Fernsehproduktionen zunehmend synchronisiert, außerdem werden eigene Produktionen für den internationalen Markt englisch synchronisiert.[http://www.de-cn.net/mag/flm/de4461026.htm Gu Tiejun: Filmsynchronisation in China,] April 2009, zuletzt abgerufen am 1. Mai 2009. Selbst rein chinesischsprachige Filme werden oft mit chinesischen Untertiteln versehen, damit Sprecher unterschiedlicher Dialekte dem Geschehen folgen können. Dies ist möglich, weil die einzelnen chinesischen Dialekte alle dieselben Schriftzeichen verwenden. Im Iran senden die staatlichen TV-Sender ausländische Filme ausschließlich in Synchronfassung. Aus dem Ausland sendende Satellitensender für das iranische Publikum bringen jedoch auch teilweise Filme mit persischen Untertiteln. Insbesondere im Iran offiziell verbotene Filme haben üblicherweise keine Synchronisation. Bei Filmen, die (zunächst) nur in geschnittener Fassung im Iran zu sehen waren, liegen ungekürzte Fassungen vor, bei denen die wieder hinzugefügten Szenen mit Untertiteln ergänzt wurden, sodass im Film zwischen Synchronisation und Original gewechselt wird. Auf dem legalen und dem illegalen DVD-Markt werden Synchronfassungen bevorzugt sofern vorhanden. Des Weiteren betreibt der Iran mit "iFilm" und "iFilm English" zwei Fernsehsender, die ausschließlich speziell für die Sender erstellte arabische bzw. englische Synchronfassungen von iranischen Filmen und Serien ausstrahlen. Afrika Zurzeit kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass internationale Produktionen in den meisten afrikanischen Ländern nicht synchronisiert werden. Ausnahmen sind im Wesentlichen Ägypten und andere arabisch-sprechende Länder (arabisch) und Südafrika (englisch). In Ländern, in denen auch Französisch gesprochen wird (z.B. Algerien, Marokko) werden teilweise französische Synchronfassungen ausgestrahlt. Parodistische Neusynchronisierung In Internet-Videoportalen wie YouTube erfreuen sich von Amateuren gemachte Neusynchronisationen von erfolgreichen Hollywood-Blockbustern und Musikvideos seit geraumer Zeit großer Beliebtheit. Die prominentesten Beispiele für dieses Genre sind Sinnlos im Weltraum, eine Parodie auf diverse Folgen der Star-Trek-Serie Raumschiff Enterprise und Lord of the Weed, in dem die ersten zwanzig Minuten von Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten in neusynchronisierter und teilweise bearbeiteter Form wiedergegeben werden. Der Witz entsteht dabei vor allem dadurch, dass der Film durch das Wegschneiden des Tons Raum für völlig neue Interpretationsmöglichkeiten bietet. Bestimmte Bewegungen und Ausdrücke können so ins Lächerliche gezogen werden, nicht selten dadurch, dass die agierenden Figuren ihre Tätigkeiten selbst beschreiben („Ich tue so, als würde ich Klavier spielen“, „Ich renne gegen eine Wand“). Die Figuren werden dabei ins Groteske überzeichnet und höhnisch aus dem Off kommentiert. Oft wird auch auf beim Dreh des Filmes entstandene Fehler Bezug genommen, zum Beispiel in das Bild hereinragende Kameras und Mikrofone oder Ungereimtheiten in der Handlung. Literal Music Video Literal Music Video, Literal Video Version, oder auch Literal Video Clip ist die im Internet gebräuchliche Bezeichnung für Parodien auf Musikvideos, bei denen der Songtext gegen einen anderen ausgetauscht wurde, der das Geschehen in dem zugehörigen Video beschreibt. Auffällig ist, dass dabei meist Videos der 1980er und 1990er parodiert werden. Bekannte Beispiele dieses Genres sind Take On Me von a-ha, Total Eclipse of the Heart von Bonnie Tyler und You’re Beautiful von James Blunt, die alle mehr als vier Millionen Aufrufe auf YouTube erreicht haben. Literatur * Thomas Bräutigam: Lexikon der Film- und Fernsehsynchronisation. Mehr als 2000 Filme und Serien mit ihren deutschen Synchronsprechern etc. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2001, ISBN 3-89602-289-X. * Sabine Pahlke: Handbuch Synchronisation – Von der Übersetzung zum fertigen Film. Henschel-Verlag, Leipzig 2009, ISBN 978-3-89487-597-8. * Thomas Bräutigam: Stars und ihre Stimmen – Lexikon der Synchronsprecher. Schüren Verlag GmbH, Marburg 2009, ISBN 3-89472-627-X. * Guido Marc Pruys: Die Rhetorik der Filmsynchronisation – Wie ausländische Spielfilme in Deutschland zensiert, verändert und gesehen werden. Gunter Narr Verlag, Tübingen 1997, ISBN 3-8233-4283-5. * Gerhard Pisek: Die große Illusion: Probleme und Möglichkeiten der Filmsynchronisation. Dargestellt an Woody Allens Annie Hall, Manhattan und Hannah and her Sisters. Wissenschaftlicher Verlag, Trier 1994, ISBN 3-88476-082-3. Einzelnachweise Siehe auch * Internationale Tonspur * Automatic Dialogue Recording (Techniken zum Synchronisieren von Filmen) * Originalfassung * Untertitel * Synchronsprecher * Seiyū Weblinks * Deutsche Synchronsprecher – Geschichte der Synchronisation in Deutschland * Synchronkartei – Sprecher deutscher Synchronfassungen zum Nachschlagen * Synchrondatenbank – Datenbank von Arne Kaul mit deutschen Sprecherbesetzungen aus 4600 internationalen Filmen bis 1976 * [http://www.objectif-cinema.com/spip.php?article4590 Norbert Aping: Zur Synchrongeschichte in Deutschland bis 1970 (Teil 1) bei objectif-cinema.com] * [http://www.objectif-cinema.com/spip.php?article4592 Norbert Aping: Zur Synchrongeschichte in Deutschland bis 1970 (Teil 2) bei objectif-cinema.com] Kategorie:Filmvertonung